Apallo The Hedgehog (The Character)
Apallo The Hedgehog is a character made by User:Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo the hedgehog is the son of the Mobian God of Light Sunburst. Apallo was orgionally a Demi-God with the power of the sun. He lived with his father and sister Diana. When Dr.Eggman, Eggman Nega, Eggman X, Eggman Dark, Eggman Ix, Dr.Black, and Hadian (Mobigod of the Dead) took over the seven elemental doamins of Mobius Apallo and Diana were knocked out of thier relm and into the Mortal World where Sonic and the others Live Apon Arival to the mortal world Apallo and Diana lost thier bodies and were little light orbs that were later found by Amy Rose which she thought to be pearls, When Sonic touched the orb of Apallo, an Orange Hedgehog took it's place. Apallo Had Been Reborn, and the same for Diana who was also Orange. Now the two siblings live in the mortal world cut off from thier real home high above the clouds. Appearences Abilities Apallo has pyrokensis like Blaze The Cat, but more powerful. He has Super Speed just like Sonic, and sience his new body came from Sonic touching his orb Apallo can use Chaos Control. Other abilities include asorbing sunlight into a powerful cannon, Generate Fireballs, and is able to call for his Phenoix Dragon to ride apon. Transformations Chaos Emeralds- When Apallo uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds He becomes: Solaris Apallo. The resion why He is called this is because When Sonic uses the Emeralds he uses the power of Chaos, and because Apallo is The Demi-God of the sun he can use not only the power of Chaos but the power of Solaris also. Super Emeralds- (Hyper) Supernova Apallo is made when Apallo uses the Super Chaos Emeralds. This Happened only once when Lord Metallix Mark 2 killed his beloved Violet The Hedgehog on the Angel Island ( see My Role Play For More Detail) Apallo's rage blew over his limit and was able to channel the energy form the Super Emeralds which were tranformed by Sonic, Silver and Shadow, and then Apallo Used it to Transend his Solaris Form and acheave his Supernova Form Negative Energy- Darkstar Apallo, is just like Sonic's Dark Form Phrases Before Fight *"You Ready, Cause im Bringin the heat!" After Fight *'"How'd you like that heat"' Before Rival Battle (Sonic) *" Alright Sonic let's see what you got" After Rival Battle (Sonic) *" That was a nice match, but I still won" Starting Battle Against ''' '''After The Battle Against Chaos Quest Info Apallo is one of the main heroes of the series and is one of 3 of the most powerful heroes. Apallo's rival Isaiah gets into arguments with him mostly all the time. Apallo is th eonly one who actually badly dammaged Zenaroid in battle. Achiving Rank S: "*Jumps up in the air* Yeah! *crosses arms and the tip of his index finger lights up in a small flame and blows it out then wags it*" Smokin' Achiving Rank A: "*creats a fire ball in his hand and closes it in the flame* and A is for Apallo. Achiving Rank B: " Heh, no biggie" Acheaving rank C: " Man i could do better" Acheaving Rank D: *falls down with his head between his legs with his knees up* "Well that sucked" Acheaving Rank F: "Noooo!" *Slams fist down on the ground* " Im all burnt out" Gallery Apallo The Hedgehog.png|Teen Apallo as seen in Tournement. Apallo The Hedgehog.jpg|Adult Apallo (Sonic Formed). 180px-Mobi-God Apallo.png|True Apallo as he is seen before his way to Mobius/Earth and ressurected in Chaos Quest Episode 6. Category:Males